Waiting for you
by Tattooed Doll
Summary: Durante años, esas manos siempre se mantuvieron unidas, pero terminaron por soltarse solo para tomar a unas más pequeñas


¡Hola a todos! Nunca esperé publicar tanto en un solo día, aunque no voy a negar que no es divertido.

Bien, esta historia tiene la pequeña aparición de un OC; por lo general no los uso, pero esta es una ocasión especial y le da sentido al fic... Ninguno de los personajes que aquí aparezcan me pertence, todos son propiedad de su respectivo dueño.

Que lo disfruten.

* * *

Sonic sonrió levemente al sentir la dulce brisa acariciando su rostro.

Un suspiro brotó de sus labios mientras se recostaba mejor en el césped, posando la cabeza sobre sus brazos, mirando el hermoso cielo despejado y sintiendo sobre sí los cálidos rayos del sol. Las pequeñas flores a su alrededor bailaban al compás del viento, dejando escapar su inolvidable perfume y algún que otro pétalo colorido. La calma y armonía del lugar le relajaba, era como si todo a su alrededor estuviese preparado para él. Cerró suavemente sus ojos y dejó que la tranquilidad lo envolviese para llevarlo al mundo de los sueños…

Pero tal parece que este no sería un día de relajación…

Porque un poderoso estruendo llegó hasta sus oídos.

Alarmado, descubrió su mirada esmeralda y al levantarse del suelo con un ágil salto miró en todas direcciones, tratando de encontrar el problema. _«¿Uh? ¿Qué rayos fue eso? »_ Pensaba para sus adentros con el entrecejo ligeramente fruncido, sea lo que fuera que había generado aquel sonido había sido capaz de arruinar su mañana. Estaba frustrado, y mucho. _«Creo que… vino de allí. »_ Comenzó a correr en dirección al norte, esperando que su intuición no fallase.

Mientras corría pudo notar lo inquietos que se encontraban algunos animales. Algunas aves volaban en dirección contraria a la de él, otro se escondían en sus nidos, y algún que otro mamífero buscaban refugio en el interior de un árbol o entre los arbustos.

Una mueca de disgusto apareció en su rostro. ¿Qué rayos estaba ocurriendo aquí? Se suponía que este bosque era de lo más tranquilo, pero de repente, toda esa calma y quietud se desvaneció por completo; los estruendos continuaban y temblores comenzaron a sacudir el suelo. Esas definitivamente no eran buenas señales.

¡Algo grave estaba sucediendo!

_«Pero por suerte ¡Sonic the Hedgehog está aquí! »_ Pensaba a la par que una sonrisa deslumbrante aparecía en su rostro y apresuró su paso. Dejando tras de sí una luminosa y colorida estela azulada.

Solo faltaban unos cuantos metros y al dejar de sentir aquellos temblores supo que había llegado a destino. Frenó de golpe y compló su alrededor

Tomó unas pequeñas bocanadas de aire hasta normalizar su respiración. —Es aquí… —murmuró en un tono muy bajo—. Pero… todo se ve calmado—. El silencio a su alrededor le extraño, porque sentía que había algo que no cuadraba a en el lugar.

Posó sus ojos en cada dirección, en todos y cada uno de los rincones posibles. ¡Pero nada! No había nada extraño. ¿Cómo podía ser? Si hasta hace unos minutos parecía que la tierra estaba a punto de partirse en dos y destruir toda clase de vida. Y ahora, ahora todo estaba tan calmo.

Algo muy extraño estaba pasando y Sonic debía averiguarlo pronto.

Y de repente, una estruendosa risa rompió la calma.

El erizo azul sonrió levemente. _«A eso me refería. » _Relajó su postura y, llevando ambos brazos detrás de su cabeza, giró sobre sí mismo para enfrentar a esa persona. _«Esto me trae viejos recuerdos…. ¡que nostálgico! »_ Sonrió complacido viendo fijamente como aquel individuo, sentado en su dispositivo volador.

Sí. Efectivamente, había algo, _o alguien_, extraño en el lugar.

—Vaya, vaya. ¡Eggman! Hace tiempo que no te veía ¿cómo has estado? —preguntó el erizo con una sonrisa burlona en el rostro y con un brillo alegre en sus ojos verdes.

Y efectivamente, el archi-enemigo del héroe de Mobius apareció: Ivo Robotnik.

El hombre de bigotes sonrió torcidamente, con ese aire petulante que lo caracterizaba. —Mi querida rata azul. —dijo en un tono simpático, un gesto muy extraño en él—. Veo que en todo este tiempo no has cambiado en nada.

—Me gustaría decir lo mismo de ti.

—¿Ah sí?

—Pero… creo que estás más viejo.

Obvió aquel comentario y continuó: —Siempre entrometiéndote en mis asuntos.

Sonic sonrió. —¿Y qué esperabas? Mi vida sin ti es muy aburrida—. Tronó los dedos de sus manos y comenzó a calentar su cuerpo por unos segundos. —¡Yosh! Veamos que juguete me has traído. Estoy ansioso por entrenar un poco, últimamente asuntos más importantes me han entretenido…

—Lamentarás haberme desafiado. —masculló con todo el cuerpo tenso—. ¡Este será tu fin rata inmunda! —gritó entre carcajadas antes de sacar un mando de control y presionar el botón de color rojo.

Sonic contó mentalmente hasta tres y, tal como había esperado, un gigantesco robot apareció delante de sus ojos, cayendo desde el cielo. Al mirarlo con detenimiento, notando lo brillante e inmenso que es, dejo escapar un silbido.

Sus ojos fueron de arriba hacia abajo. —Ya veo por qué has estado ocupado en estos doce años—. Volvió la vista a su enemigo. —Nada mal para alguien como tú. —dijo dando un guiño burlón al final.

Esto solo hizo enfurecer más al hombre. —Te arrepentirás de esto, Sonic the Hedgehog.

El robot dejó salir sus armas, todas ellas apuntando al erizo, pero éste no se preocupó en lo absoluto. Es más, una gran sonrisa se posó en su rostro y todo por la idea de volver a sentir esa adrenalina al enfrentar un enemigo. Solo con enfrentar ese pedazo de chatarra le hacía sentir más joven ¡como si tuviese otra vez dieciséis años! Y que Eggman haya aparecido con un "_nuevo-y-para-nada-original-invento"_ aumentaba aún más las emociones.

Evadió cada uno de los ataques. Uno tras otro.

El hombre gritaba y bufaba de frustración ¡tanto tiempo empleado en ese invento para que fuera desperdiciado de aquel modo! Todo se iba a la basura. Jaló sus bigotes con fuerza, a tal punto que sentía que estaban siendo arrancados, maldiciendo por lo bajo la buena suerte del erizo ¡cómo y cuánto deseaba verlo fracasar! Pero al igual que hace unos años atrás, eso no parecía querer ocurrir.

Con el impulso de un gran salto, Sonic se enrolló como una bola para golpear a la máquina y logró derribarla; el robot cayó al suelo, produciendo un gran estruendo, mientras algunas de sus partes se esparcieron a su alrededor junto con unas lucecitas y un poco de aceite; aterrizó fácilmente sobre el suelo, adoptando al final una postura relajada, y miró de manera petulante a su enemigo.

—¿Y bien? ¿Eso era todo?—. Fingió un bostezo. —Que aburrido eres _Egg._ —comentó antes de soltar una carcajada—. Y pensar que estuviste tanto tiempo ausente para construir esta chatarra. Incluso un niño podría hacer algo mejor que esto—. Pateó uno de los brazos del robot antes de dirigir la mirada al hombre calvo.

Soltó un grito de cólera. —¡Maldito seas Sonic the Hedgehog!

_«Eso también es nostálgico. »_ Rió por lo bajo ante la rabieta de su rival. Incluso si el tiempo transcurre algunas cosas no cambiaban para nada.

—¡Haré que te arrepientas por todo los planes que has arruinado!

—Entonces hazlos bien… —murmuró más para sí que para la otra persona; lástima que él si alcanzó a escucharlo.

Rechinando los dientes con fuerza, supo que el límite había sido traspasado. —¡Oh Cállate!—. Tomó varios botones de su tablero y, de la parte trasera de su vehículo, apareció un gigantesco cañón láser. Apuntando a la molestia. —¡Este es tu fin rata inmunda!

Al ser oprimido el botón correcto, al cañón comenzó a cargar en unos segundos y se disparó un potente rayo lumínico. Y antes de que Sonic pudiera evadir aquel ataque, algo más sucedió…. Un destello celeste apareció y velozmente se dirigió hasta la maquina voladora en que la Eggman se encontraba, golpeándola con la mayor fuerza e impulso, impidiéndole atacar a su enemigo.

El movimiento brusco por poco lo hace caer. —¡¿Eh?! ¡¿Qué demonios?! —gritó al estar mejor sujeto a su nave, mirando en diferentes direcciones.

El destello desapareció y un pequeño erizo aterrizó sobre el suelo. Sonrió orgullo por lo que había hecho. —¡Viejo tonto! —exclamó divertido haciéndole muecas al hombre.

Eggman no podía creer lo que estaba viendo. —¿Dos erizos? —murmuró bajito, desviando la mirada de peli-azul hacia el peli-celeste. _«¿Acaso será…? »_ Su mente comenzó a analizar las miles de posibilidades, todas las respuestas coherentes hasta llegar a una sola: esa maldita rata que siempre interfería sus planes había tenido una ratita como él—. _Que interesante…_

Sonic ignoró al humano olímpicamente y se aproximó de inmediato al menor. —¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó un tanto serio, pero a la vez preocupado.

El pequeño parpadeó sorprendido, no había esperado que su padre le hablara en ese tono. —¡Vine a ayudar!

—¿Ayudar?

—¡Sí!

Suspiró antes de posar su mano en la cabeza ajena. —Flash. Tu madre nos regañará si se entera que estuviste ayudándome. —dijo con calma, procurando que su hijo le entendiese. _«Corrección: a él lo regañará… a mí probablemente me mate. »_ Pensaba con una sonrisa nerviosa en el rostro ante los posibles escenarios que le depararían al regresar a su hogar.

Flash por su parte miró confundido a su padre. —Pero ¡quiero ayudar!

—Sí campeón, lo sé. Pero no es buena idea enfrentarte a tipos raros como este. —decía moviendo su dedo índice de un lado al otro.

—Tú lo hacías cuando eras joven…

—Es verdad, pero yo no tenía seis años cuando me enfrentaba a villanos.

El pequeño hizo un mohín mientras se cruzaba de brazos. ¡Eso no era justo! Él solo quería ayudar a su papá. Si no intervenía ese hombre calvo lo hubiera lastimado, además, él no era un niño, podía hacer las mismas cosas que los adultos ¡hasta incluso mejor!

Por el rabillo de su ojo, Sonic pudo ver como una luz se aproximaba velozmente hacia ellos y por puro instinto, tomó a su hijo en brazos y se alejó de ese lugar lo más rápido posible. ¡Ese maldito de Eggman! Había aprovechado que estaba entretenido "regañando" al pequeño Flash y optó por atacarlos.

Eso era bajo… incuso para Eggman.

Ante el brusco movimiento, solo atinó a envolver sus bracitos en torno del cuello ajeno. —¡Papá! —gritó bastante temeroso; los rayos impactaban contra el suelo, rozándolos por muy poco.

Sonic apretó los dientes. —Sujétate Flash. —le dijo al oído antes de aumentar la velocidad, en un vago intento por perder a su enemigo; una de las cosas que más odiaba era escapar, pero, no iba a arriesgar la vida de su hijo por un poco de adrenalina.

—Jo jo jo jo. ¿Ahora decides correr, rata?—. Otra carcajada escapó de su garganta. —¡Te exterminaré a ti y a la ratita en-!—. Un brusco y fuerte golpe en el rostro le había hecho callar.

El erizo frenó su marcha de inmediato y tanto él como su hijo rieron por el "rostro aplanado" del hombre calvo. ¿Cómo se había hecho eso? ¡Que importaba! Lo que realmente importaba era la expresión graciosa en el rostro del bigotudo.

Tardó menos de un minuto en recobrar la compostura. —¡¿Qu-que…?! ¡¿Quién hizo esto?! —gritó con el rostro completamente rojo, sintiendo como la furia recorría por todo su cuerpo.

—Flash no es una rata. —dijo una voz femenina… una voz, muy conocida por Eggman.

_«¡¿Acaso es…?! » _Volteó su rostro hacia el frente y allí, junto al molesto erizo, encontró a quien esperaba que apareciera_. «¡Es ella! »_ Reconoció al instante a la _plaga_ que seguía de cerca al erizo azul. —¡Tú!—. La señaló. —¡Niña malcriada!

—Vaya, sí que estás arruinado Eggman.

—¡¿Qué haces aquí!?

—Seguí a mi hijo al ver que se había escapado de casa. ¿Piensas que una madre dejaría solo a su bebe mientras hay tipos sueltos y dementes como tú?

—Eres igual de desagradable que cuando eras niña.

Chasqueó la lengua llevando ambas manos hasta sus caderas. —¡Lo mismo va para ti!

—Ames. No le hagas caso. —habló por primera vez su marido dejando en el suelo al hijo de ambos, asegurándose de que él quedara detrás suyo.

La peli-rosada le sonrió dulcemente. —Sonikku. Esta es una pelea entre esa bola de grasa y yo. —decía en un tono dulce, ocultando una inminente furia—. Ahora. Si me disculpas…—. Volvió a mirar al hombre.

—¡¿Bola de grasa?! ¡Niña maleducada!

—¡Anda! ¡Dime otra vez desagradable y haré que lo lamentes!

—¡Por supuesto que lo haré! ¡Ni creas que te tengo miedo, mocosa!

—¡¿A quién le dices mocosa?!

_«Bueno… esto también es nostálgico. »_ Pensaba entre suspiros. Sonic tuvo una idea al ver como su esposa discutía con su enemigo. —Oye, campeón. —dijo llamando la atención del niño—. ¿Quieres ver algo gracioso?—. Flash asintió de inmediato, a lo que él sonrió divertido. —Entonces ven, te diré lo que tienes que hacer—. Se colocó al nivel de su hijo para comenzar a murmurar en su oído lo que "debía" hacer.

Flash mantenía sus ojos bien abiertos mientras oía el plan. —Oh—. Su pequeña boquita se abrió ante la sorpresa.

Al terminar de hablar le sonrió a su hijo. —¿Entendido?—. El menor sonrió y asintió de inmediato. _—¡Great!_ Ahora ve.

Sintiéndose un tanto curioso, el pequeño erizo celeste se aproximó hasta su madre. Aun las palabras de su padre resonaban en su cabeza: ¿algo gracioso? ¿Pero qué? No entendía a qué se refería, pero sí su papá lo decía debía de ser cierto ¿verdad? El confiaba en sus padres más que en nadie en el mundo…

—¡Y como ya te dije, yo-!—. Su voz terminó silenciándose al sentir un tirón en su vestido rojo. Bajo la vista, encontrándose con la mirada llorosa de su hijo. —¿Flash? ¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó al situarse a su nivel.

El niño comenzó a gimotear, dejando salir unas cuantas lágrimitas. —E-e-es hombre ¡e-ese hombre me golpeó mamá! —gritó señalándolo a Eggman.

—¡¿Eh?! ¡Ese niño miente! —exclamaba indignado al oír las palabras del erizo—. Mendiga rata igual que el padre y…—. Todo su cuerpo se tensó de inmediato al sentir un aura maligna en los alrededores. _«Oh Chaos, protege mi alma. »_ Rogaba internamente que nada malo le sucediera; ya tenía una idea de lo que le sucedería.

Amy desvió la mirada de su niño y contempló fijamente a su objetivo ─notando como éste se estremecía e intenta escapar─ antes de levantar su mano derecha en el aire, invocando a su fiel martillo rojo y amarillo. Un aura maligna rodeó a la peli-rosada, junto con lo que parecían ser llamas.

¡Sí que daba miedo esa imagen! Cualquiera se asustaría de solo verla.

Excepto a Sonic, claro. Le gustaba mucho Amy Rose cuando se veía molesta… y más si no era con él.

—Lamentarás esto… y mucho… —murmuró con una voz de ultratumba.

Al ver esa mirada, Eggman intentó escaparse, pero ella no se lo permitió. Tomando el impulso necesario y utilizando toda su cuerpo contenida, arrojó su Piko Piko Hammer al bigotudo ¡Y pum! ¡Lo estrelló justo en la nave! Causando que ésta saliera disparada por el cielo hasta convertirse en un punto brillante en el firmamento, como si fuese una estrella brillante.

—¡Me las pagarán ustedes dos! —se escuchó en la lejanía su grito, antes de que el silencio apareciera.

Flash comenzó a aplaudir al salir de su ensoñamiento. —¡Ohhh! ¡Eso fue increíble! ¡Eres muy fuerte mamá!

Sonic dejó escapar un largo silbido. —Ames, aun conservas tu buen brazo. —decía con burla, ganándose un sonrojo por parte de su mujer—. Y pensar que alguna vez, fui yo quien salía disparado de ese modo…

Las carcajadas de su pareja la hicieron enojar. —Eso no es cierto—. Infló sus mejillas en señal de molestia.

—¡Lo es! Y tú lo sabes—. Se situó a su lado y con una de sus manos acarició suavemente su mejilla, sonriendo dulcemente al final.

Amy se sonrojó ante la acción de Sonic y con una sonrisa tímida en su rostro tomó entre sus manos la ajena, admirando en silencio el anillo dorado que descansaba en el dedo anular. Sabiendo que uno igual se encontraba en su mano; ella miró con cariño aquellos ojos que la habían enamorado desde niña, mientras que él le sonreía a la única que pudo atraparlo.

—Mami… estoy cansado.

La voz de Flash terminó por destruir la atmosfera romántica.

Tanto Amy como Sonic suspiraron. El deber llama… el deber de padres.

—_¡Okay!_ Ya es hora de irnos campeón.

—Cuando lleguemos a casa, te prepararé tu platillo favorito. ¿Te parece bien?

El pequeño asintió de inmediato con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro ¡este día no podía ser más especial! Había derrotado a un villano y vio lo fuertes y valientes que eran sus padres. Se aseguraría de no olvidar nunca este día.

De manera inmediata, Flash corrió hasta donde se encontraban sus padres y tomó las manos de cada uno mientras comenzaban a caminar, manteniendo una enorme y alegre sonrisa en su rostro. Amy sonrió dulcemente ante la cálida sensación que abarcaba en su pecho, disfrutando en silencio la sola cercanía de su amada familia, y cuando sus ojos se encontraron con los de Sonic, viendo como éste le sonreía cariñosamente, no pudo sentirse más feliz.

Si ellos estaban juntos, toda la vida tenía sentido.

* * *

Ojala les haya gustado tanto como a mí. Muchas gracias por llegar hasta aquí, eso ya es mucho, en fin. Nos vemos en otro fic ¡cuídense mucho todos!

**Atte:** _Canciones de Cuna._


End file.
